martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Spirit Jade
Besides being used in alchemy, wood spirit jade could also be absorbed by a martial artist for training. However, because wood spirit jade was based in wood origin energy, only a wood-attribute martial artist could use it. Otherwise, using wood spirit jade for training would simply be a waste. Even if one didn’t understand alchemy, a martial artist that wasn’t lucky enough to be of the wood attribute could also carry around the wood spirit jade by their side. Gradually, the rich wood origin energy of the wood spirit jade would permeate into the martial artist and nourish their soul. Wood spirit jade in its most basic form was rough and craggy; there were many people that didn’t feel too well carrying something so ugly and unbeautiful by their side all the time. Thus, martial artists' would carve them into Wood Spirit Jade Carvings either for entertainment or to pass time. The older wood spirit jade was, the higher quality it would be and the more expensive it would be. Wood spirit jade had a special characteristic; it was able to independently absorb wood origin energy from the heaven and earth origin energy of the world and use this energy to vitalize itself. Thus, although wood spirit jade would slowly lose some of its origin energy over time, this rate was drastically slowed due to its ability to supplement itself. In addition, as more time went on, the wood origin energy within the wood spirit jade would become increasingly pure in quality. Wood spirit jade was extremely resistant to high temperatures. The older wood spirit jade was, the more difficult it was to refine. And wood spirit jade quintessence could even cause a Divine Sea powerhouse to exhaust themselves. Blood Spirit Jade Oftentimes, a top heavenly material would have a vicious beast or Saint Beast protecting it. These beasts would be drawn in by the rich origin energy released by the spiritual plant, and would remain by its side, protecting it until it matured and ripened to the point where it could eat it up. But sometimes there were accidents. For instance, if the spiritual plant’s origin energy was too strong, then after the vicious beast that protected it swallowed it down they wouldn’t be able to withstand the surge of origin energy. Their meridians would tear and their organs would cook until they finally exploded in a bloody death. Afterwards, this vicious beast would be buried underground together with the spiritual plant. Generally speaking, this sort of vicious beast was normally at a very high level. The energy and blood essence of the vicious beast would slowly and subtly seep into the wood spirit jade, forming the rare blood spirit jade. This sort of peculiar wood spirit jade was 10 times or even 20 times more valuable than regular wood spirit jade. Demon God Bones Wood spirit jade and Demon God Bones were similar items. Demon God Bones were formed when the leftover energy field of powerhouses or Saint Beasts was sealed underground, slowly condensing over a period of tens of thousands of years. As for wood spirit jade, those originated from spiritual woods and herbs that remained unpicked by others and eventually died a natural death. Then, their rich energy and fruits would be buried in the ground for tens or even hundreds of thousands of years before finally condensing into a wood spirit jade. The former was an animal and the latter was a plant. Both were formed through similar principles, but there was actually a big difference between the two. Category:Alchemy Category:Earth Elements